The Incident (Sonadow)
by darklorelover
Summary: This is a oneshot people if you don't like guyxguy or yaoi don't read It will be rated T just for what it is this is my take on how Sonic and Shadow confess their feelings but things get a little messy if you wanna know what happens read


***Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, don't sue me you won't get anything well you might get my debts***

Alright people no hate mail I won't put up with it if you don't like don't read simple as that. This story came to me a while back while I was giving up fanfiction for lent yes im a Christian yes I believe in gay rights don't like it oh well don't care about hypocritical people and those who judge others its not our place. Let me know what you think.

**The Incident**

If you looked closely enough you could see waves of peace emanating from the two hedgehogs sitting under a nearby tree. Not many knew of the horrors that brought them so close

together. Shadow absolutely refused to tell the story to any who asked fearing he would appear weak, that was until Sonic had snapped. Sonic reminded him of everything they had gone

through and that anyone can feel broken. The fact that Shadow had survived was a miracle in itself and made him stronger for it. Sitting there underneath the tall tree Shadow enjoyed the feel of

his blue doppelgangers hand in his. He still couldn't believe that he had been blessed enough to receive this kind of treatment even after the hell he had put Sonic through. As if he was able to

read the others thoughts the hand in his was squeezed slightly as if reassuring him that Sonic was not leaving anytime soon. He remembered it as if it had happened just yesterday or only a few

hours ago seemed more like it.

***Flashback***

_Wake up to the morning light wipe away the lonely night_

_Let a brand new day wash over you_

The jealousy boiling up inside next to the anger was almost too much for him to handle. Why couldn't he just admit it after all it was only three little words? Sonic still came around for a

race and sometimes just to hang out which would leave them in an awkward silence that only that blasted pink hedgehog would not fear breaking. Amy always seems to know where Sonic was

at all times during the day. Even after the races she would appear out of thin air. Today it had been the race that she had so boldly interrupted. He now stood there arms crossed as she dragged

his only love away. He had had a hard time admitting it to himself but he had finally found peace in knowing that there was no one else that made him feel the way Sonic did. He was the only

one who had given Shadow a chance to prove his innocence but no matter how hard he tried everyone else still doubted him even though Robotnick was gone. It pissed him off to no end how

the doctor had died. After all the shit they had put up with and went through they had found him after a month of no attacks, what they saw shocked them. The Doctor had died of a heart

attack although to Shadow it wasn't too big of a shock looking at how big the doctor had been. But that now left him with one problem; he had entirely way too much time on his hands. Usually

he kept himself from thinking of Sonic by fighting. It had been a year of this back and forth struggle with himself and he had planned on telling Sonic after the next race but alas Amy had beat

him to the punch of dragging Sonic away. He couldn't take it anymore; he said not one word as he walked away.

_Wanna see you smile again show some love to your crazy friends_

_Wipe your tears away those days are through_

He was furious with himself that he hadn't even heard Sonic calling for him or the fact that anyone he came close to in Station Square gave him a wide berth. Upon entering his darkened

house he fell onto the blood red couch. He couldn't stop the tears; no one would be allowed to see these because they represented weakness. After a while he finally calmed down enough but

that also meant that he could think again. Who was he kidding Sonic was definitely straight there was no way he would go for Shadow the hedgehog; the one nobody liked or cared for. He had

decided nobody would miss him if he was gone. He just sat there letting that last though play over and over again in his head. He didn't know how much time had passed but he knew that it

had to of been a few days seeing as to how stiff he had been. He was beginning to acquire a headache and couldn't figure out why until he let his other senses investigate; now noticing that

someone was banging on the door. The more he listened the more shocked he became as he could now hear the faker screaming for him "Shadow open the door no one has seen you for a week

let me in please we can talk if you like."Deciding to humor his broken heart one last time he stood up and winced, he nearly fell from the blood loss in his legs. After rubbing them for a minute

they finally cooperated with him and allowed him to walk the rest of the way to the door. Before he opened it he mumbled an alright, he really didn't want to get punched in the face when he

opened it. What he saw shocked him, Sonic looked as if he had been crying and a look of relief flashed across his face and then the look of anger that Shadow had never thought looked right on

the faker.

_If you move just a little bit closer _

_You can put your head on my shoulder yeah yeah_

"What the hell Shadow have you seriously been cooped up in here for a whole week?" Before Sonic could continue Shadow cut him off by walking back to the couch."Look if you here

to yell at me then leave but if not then come in and close the door" Shadow replied before clapping his hands together bringing the lights on. Sonic hesitated before walking in noticing that the

front door was two different colors, black on the outside and red on the inside. He also noticed the house didn't look as if it had really been lived in. he decide to take a seat in the recliner across

from Shadow, the only thing separating them was a cherry oak coffee tale. They sat there for a minute neither breaking the silence. "Well what did you come over for, it had to of been important

for you to be trying to break down my front door" Shadow asked. He noticed Sonic start to fidget a little looking like he wanted to bolt. Sonic took a deep breath and Shadow couldn't help but

to admire how every muscle twitched and moved on his favorite runner's body. Shaking his head a little to clear it he turned his attention back to Sonic to see what he had to say. "Well I guess it

wasn't to incredibly important but no one seemed to know where you had been the last week and you have kind of seemed distant" he explained. Shadow couldn't help but let a small smirk

appear but as quick as it had appeared it left. He sat back crossing his arms and gave one simple answer "I thought that was my personality faker?" This seemed to upset the other as his ears

flattened a bit. "You may be distant sometimes but here lately you've gotten worse. I have to push you a lot more to race although this last time was pretty easy." Shadow knew everyone though

his behavior was normal but he didn't think Sonic would notice.

_So baby hold on just another day or two_

_I can see the clouds are moving faster now_

_And the sun is breaking through_

With this revelation in mind he decided to take one last chance. "It was because I wanted to tell you something important after the race but that annoying girlfriend of yours showed up."

Sonic grimaced at what Shadow had called Amy nearly wanting to make him gag. "For your information Shadow, Amy is not and will never be my girlfriend."Sonic replied not daring to give

the reason that he was gay and crushing on the oh so Ultimate Lifeform himself. Although he did notice that Shadow relaxed a little but played it off as if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"So what did you want to tell me there will be no distractions now" Sonic laughed a bit at this. Shadow blushed a bit at this knowledge and suddenly found his shoes to be quite interesting.

Sonic didn't say a thing not wanting to rush him at all. Shadow appreciated this and took a deep breath and mumbled his confession slightly watching Sonics reaction. What he saw disturbed

him, Sonic had quirked his head and looked a little confused. "Sorry Shadow could you say that a little louder I didn't catch that."Sonic stated. This relieved Shadow only a little bit as it had

explained Sonics reaction. Finally he took one last deep breath let it out and looked directly at Sonic. "I wanted to tell you my feelings for you. The truth is Sonic I love you." Shadow waited for

what seemed an eternity. Sonic had paled mouth opening and closing as if a fish out of water finally giving his reply "You're kidding right?"

_If you can hold on to the one that's holding you_

_There is nothing that can stop this crazy love from breaking through_

At this question Shadow was on his feet and ran to his bathroom. How could he be so stupid? Why would Sonic ever want to be seen with him, the distant emo hedgehog who had anger

problems. He had closed and locked the door not missing a beat and running warm water in the tub. He ignored the banging on the door. Shadow grabbed a clean razor while letting that one

thought run through his head. _**Nobody would miss him if he was gone.**_ Sonic had proved this fact by the reply he had given. Wincing a little as the razor cut a jagged line up his arms and letting

the warm liquid run down his arms and into the tub. With the last of his strength he wrote "**I'm Sorry**" with his own blood on the bathroom wall. He now felt cold and waited with open arms

for death to claim him and calm his soul, the last thing he saw was Sonics' shocked face.

_We're breakin' through_

_We're breakin through_

***Back with Sonic***

"You're kidding right?" He felt relieved he could now admit how he felt but before he could say anymore Shadow bolted up and ran to the bathroom. Sonic sat there stunned for a

minute but instinct screamed at him to follow him. He had heard the door and now he heard running water, what could Shadow be doing? He got up and ran to the door. "Shadow open the

door what are you doing please let me in. Let me explain please." He was banging on the door not to hard cause he didn't want to break it down just yet. "Shadow let me in I don't wanna break

your door let me in" he screamed. Now he was worried so he did what he had to do finally hearing the door crack. He increase the strength of his banging finally gaining access to the bathroom

but what he saw scared him more than anything else, more than water itself. There Shadow lay in a bathtub but it wasn't full completely with water, it was mixed with blood. Shadow almost

looked peaceful but Sonic wasn't fooled one bit. The cuts on his arms gave it all away. The message caught his attention next. Big bright letters that ran down the wall,** "I'm Sorry." **Sonic ran to

Shadow praying he would still be breathing and to his relief he saw Shadow's chest rise and fall although it did look labored.

"You better live so I can finish talking to you oh Ultimate Lifeform." He picked up Shadow and grabbed a nearby towel and dried him off a bit. He then took off to the hospital running

at supersonic speed. Careful not to jostle Shadow as he ran he kept an eye on his chest to make sure he didn't stop breathing suddenly. After they arrived he was swarmed by nurses and doctors

by the sight of Shadow in his arms. Somehow one of the doctors managed to pull Shadow out of his tight grip and told him to wait in the waiting room. Sonic just couldn't relax constantly

pacing and thinking of everything that had just happened. He had gone over to Shadows at a little after noon and now it was getting late. It felt like hours had passed when a nurse finally

walked into the waiting room. "His stats are holding now and you are allowed to go in, he's still sleeping and he'll need it to recover. I'd say he will be waking up in about an hour's time" she

stated. He walked as slowly as he could to Shadow's room but the nurse just couldn't keep up with him and finally gave up knowing he would be able to find it on his own. As he walked in the

room it seemed the white walls made everything to bright. He saw Shadow lying on the bed sleeping on more white sheets. He seemed at peace for the moment, remembering what the nurse had

told him. He walked over to the only chair next to Shadow and sat down; it was comfy and had enough padding on the seat and back rest in case anyone needed to sleep in it. Sonic took Shadows black hand in his and noticed how warm it was he had never had the chance to see his hands thanks to the white gloves Shadow always wore just like him. It was at this point he couldn't hold back his tears and they flowed freely now. "Wake up Shadow please I need to finish talking to you. You can't be the only one allowed to confess your feelings. It's not fair why didn't you let me finish talking?" Sonic didn't notice the others eyes flutter or the hand tense up from the feeling of warmth surrounding it.

_Wake up to the rising sun thank the Lord for the things he's done_

_Lift your eyes to the hope that's ever true_

"Sonic?" Shadow could only whisper hoarsely. "Shadow? You're awake already? The nurse said you wouldn't wake up for another hour." Sonic was startled out of his tears noticing

how Shadow looked like crap but he didn't dare say anything. "Where am I, what happened?" Shadow asked but immediately shut his mouth as everything came flooding back to him. He also

noticed the look on Sonics' face. "How dare you!" Sonic exclaimed but Shadow could tell he was far from being done. "What makes you think I'd let you pull a stunt like that and get away

with it? Why would you give up so easily" Sonic was seething but what came out of Shadows mouth stunned him into silence. He felt as if someone had doused him with a bucket of ice water.

"Because I'm weak." Shadow didn't dare look at Sonic to afraid to see the disgust he was sure he would see. He was shocked when he felt Sonic gently lift his chin to make him look at him. He

saw sincerity and concern in those deep emerald eyes and couldn't help the few tears that ran down his cheeks, Sonic whipping them away with his hands. "Shadow you aren't weak at all;

you're the strongest person I know. I've been in the same boat and I was too weak to do what you did. You've already outdone me twice today, first with your confession" Sonic notice

Shadows shocked expression but continued on. "And then with the whole bathroom incident." Shadow wasn't sure what to say at first but then got is confidence again. "So you're not mad at

me for what I did and you're not disgusted with me?"

_Wanna see you smiling girl you're a light in this jaded world_

_Wipe away those tears this one's for you_

Sonic actually laughed at this "Not at all, I could never be disgusted with you. I won't lie though I was mad at you for a bit when you left before I could continue but let's face it I can't

stay mad at someone I care so much for." Shadow waited for him to continue on. When it looked like Sonic wouldn't continue Shadow decided to ask what was on his mind. "Sonic I didn't

realize you had more to say I thought that you were disgusted with me after I confessed to you that I loved you. I mean it makes sense with you being straight and everything." Sonic had to grip

his stomach from laughing so hard afraid he would pee his pants at what Shadow had said. Shadow crossed his arms even though they still hurt and glared at Sonic "I'm glad you think this is

funny, why don't you just leave?" Sonic caught his breath "I'm not laughing at you I was laughing at something you said, because let's face it you still haven't given me a chance to explain

myself." Shadow still glared at him "And what exactly have I said to make you laugh so hard?" Sonic blinked a few times "I thought you knew I'm gay so when you said something about me

being straight well I couldn't help but laugh." Sonic explained while grinning like a mad man as those bright ruby eyes widened.

_Come on move little bit closer you can put your head on my shoulder yeah yeah_

_And the stars are up there shining for you_

"You're gay?!" Shadow was shocked to say the least. "If your eyes widen anymore their gonna pop out" Sonic said comically. Shadow didn't know what to say and had already shown

Sonic more emotion than he had planned on before knowing whether he felt the same way or not. "Will you let me continue where we left off or are you gonna keep interrupting me" Sonic

asked his face completely serious again. Shadow hesitated but then he gave a slight nod letting Sonic know he had the floor one again. "When I asked you if you were joking I meant did

someone put you up to it; maybe I should have rephrased it better. The truth is I have been struggling to ask you a similar question and didn't know if someone had figured it out and asked you

to do this." Sonic noticed Shadow hadn't moved much or let any emotion show since he had started and took this as a good sign to continue. "The truth is…" Sonic had to take a deep breath, if

Shadow could do this then so could he Sonic thought. "The truth is Shadow… is that I love you as well." Sonic waited for Shadows reaction, as Shadow's jaw dropped Sonic blushed a bit but a

smile was still evident on his face. "You're not saying that to make me feel better are you? If so I don't wanna hear it, I don't want your pity."Shadow replied, tense as ever. Sonic reached over

and smacked Shadow on the back of the head. "OWW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Shadow exclaimed. "What was that for? Really? When have I ever said anything I didn't mean?

" Sonic was upset to say the least, he tried to keep his cool but he said what was on his mind. "Your comment hurt more than my hand did but I am sorry for hurting you, both times."

_Oh how the father does adore you his love will never change_

_And you and I we were born to follow the hope that will lead us to tomorrow_

Shadow didn't know what to say to this. He had to admit he hadn't thought about how his comment would affect Sonic. Shadow now knew he would never be able to apologize enough

for his brash actions. After all these years he had constantly bashed Sonic with his words and yet Sonic was still able to love him. He would never be able to understand how Sonic could return

his feelings so easily, what had he done to deserve it? "No I should be the one to apologize. I never seem to think my actions through." Shadow showed his sincerity by squeezing the hand that

was still in his. He had nearly forgotten it was there, the scene of how he had woken in the hospital would never leave his head, Sonic crying for him the Ultimate Lifeform. Before he could

continue apologizing he noticed the look on Sonics' face. Was that guilt? And if so why? "Shadow you don't have to apologize, for anything" Sonic replied. "How can you say that? I have

treated you like shit since day one." Shadow was surprised by what Sonic had told him but what came out of his mouth next floored the black and red hedgehog. "I don't care the truth is I have

had feelings for you since day one and everything you have said went in one ear and out the other" Sonic explained all the while a smirk playing on his face.

_And no one can take it away_

_So baby hold on just another day or two_

"Say that one more time cause I don't think I understood you correctly" Shadow requested all the while a small blush had appeared on his face which he tried hiding by looking down at

the white sheets. "I said I have cared for you since day one. Clean the crap out of your ears Shadow" Sonic laughed. Shadow glared at him for his last comment but then decided to confess his

secrets if Sonic was willing to confess his. "Well then let me let you in on a little secret of mine" Sonic wasn't sure how to take the mood swing but decided to stay put and listen knowing they

would have to stop soon cause of the docs that would be wanting to check on Shadows injuries. "The truth is it was all just a front I put up to hide my feelings for you. I wasn't sure how to

handle my emotions and I thought if I drove you away I wouldn't have to try and figure them out" Shadow confessed. It was Sonics turn to be floored by what he had heard come out of the

others mouth. Before they could continue their conversation a gray squirrel walked in on them, she was obviously the nurse. She seemed surprised to see Shadow awake already, although Sonic

wasn't too surprised. Shadow had after all woke up mere minutes after he had walked in; the nurse had warned him it would take a whole hour. "I'm sorry dear I didn't realized you were awake

I'll go get the doctor." The nurse then turned around on her heels and walked right back the way she came.

_I can see the clouds are moving faster now_

_And the sun is breaking through_

Shadow then noticed the widening grin on Sonics face; he could tell the other was having a hard time containing his laughter yet again. "And what on earth pray tell could you find so

absolutely funny?" "Well since you ask you weren't supposed to wake up for another half hour, the poor nurse probably had a heart attack and I can't blame her I was quite surprised when you

woke up" Sonic explained. "Hmph… my body heals faster than any normal person all that the medicine does is speed up the process further. Honestly I thought you of all people knew this

Sonic." Shadow was happy to see that for once Sonic seemed speechless and allowed a small smile to appear on his face. They were interrupted yet again as a brown dog wearing scrubs walked

in; Shadow assumed this was the so called doctor. Before he could ask any questions Shadow beat him to it. "When can I get out of this place?" The dogs' eyes grew wide at this request

considering how his patient came to end up in the hospital in the first place. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to give you some bad news but you won't be able to leave for a while. How are you

feeling at the moment" the doctor asked. "I'm in perfect health only a little sore but i'm sure a little aspirin can take care of that, don't you think so?" Shadow knew they wanted to observe him

for a while and make sure he wasn't a danger to himself or to those around him but he didn't care he wanted out now. Sonic was the first to notice the nurse standing behind the dog acting like

she didn't want to be in the same room with Shadow.

_If you can hold on to the one that's holding you_

She then tapped the doctor's shoulder to get his attention. "Doctor we need this room for another patient what would you like us to do" the nurse asked. "Perfect then I'll just ask for my

things and be on my way if you don't mind" Shadow was hoping this would work but he was wrong again. "I'm sorry Shadow but you have to stay for at least two more days" then the doctor

turned to look at the nurse behind him and continued "I didn't expect the other one to be ready so quick go ahead and prepare the other room for Shadow here and then once you have that done

let me know." Sonic was waiting for the explosives to go off that was sure to come from Shadow already thinking of a way to get him out of there without getting them both in more trouble.

"What do you mean two more days you can check my wounds they are completely healed. I won't be staying without wreaking havoc in your hospital wing" Shadow replied truthfully. "In that

case you will have to stay longer; please don't make this harder than it already is. You should have realized we have to keep an eye on you to make sure you have made a full recovery both

physically and mentally. Please tell me you didn't think you would be able to attempt suicide and walk away from a hospital once your wounds closed up. You are considered a danger to

yourself and those around you until we can guarantee that you are making better decisions."

_There is nothing that can stop this crazy, crazy love from breakin through_

The doctor explained the situation to make it a little clearer for the two of them although they both knew what that entailed. The nurse had already left to prepare another room and get

the other patient ready for their room. Sonic felt helpless he knew Shadow wouldn't stay but also knew that if he caused trouble he would have to stay longer and if not a possibility of being

locked up. Shadow was getting angry and he realized only just now that every time something good happened to him it seemed like the world would throw every bad thing at him and he was

done with it. He wanted to take Sonic and run away from it all but knew that Sonic still needed his friends and still helped out around the city whenever he was needed. He himself also worked

with GUN from time to time but it seemed the commander had understood that Shadow just wasn't as reliable as he usually is with him becoming distant. "Suicide? You thought that was

suicide?" Shadow was planning on getting out today. "You're going to tell me that you didn't attempt to commit suicide even when there is a witness in the form of one of your friends sitting

next to you?" To say the doctor was surprised was an understatement and now trying to throw Sonic into the conversation. Even now Sonic was curious to see what Shadow would say

happened, he was expecting something very believable but that just wasn't the case tonight. Knowing that if he tried to say anything against Shadow's story the black and red hedgehog would

inevitably try to murder him after he got out of the hospital. "No there must have been some miscommunication between you and my _friend_ here. I was trying to get ready and I slipped while

trying to shave unfortunately the floor was wet and when I went to get up I slipped a second time. I was lucky that Sonic was there and heard me fall otherwise well let's just say I wouldn't be

here now." The doctor now gawked at Shadow waiting for him to slip up and even look guilty of lying to him but no such luck.

_Another day, Another day, just another day or two_

"Isn't that right Sonic?" Shadow was now leveling him with a look that told him he had better make it believable because if he was staying in the hospital they would be sharing a room.

"Absolutely! If I had realized you guys had thought it was suicide I would have said something sooner." Sonic jumped in having a hard time keeping a straight face but he managed, he planned

on saying something to Shadow later on for not coming up with something a little more believable. Come to think of it how come they had to pull him into the middle of it, all he had done was

bring Shadow to the hospital with two jagged lines up his arms. Sonic took that time to examine the scars for his self and noticed that they were practically gone already, Shadow would be the

lucky one, he never had scars thanks to his chaos energy. Unfortunately that was when Sonic noticed the doctor was glaring at him, he had after all agreed with Shadow's bogus story. "You're

seriously going to side with him? You do realize that whatever caused him to go over the edge happens again you will most likely not be able to save him again?" The doctor was obviously

fuming at this point because he had no substantial proof to keep Shadow in and under examination. "Don't worry doc I got this one. I can actually guarantee that we won't have that kind of

scare again." At this statement Sonic noticed that both the doctor and Shadow was staring at him, probably because of how bold that statement was.

_You can see the clouds are movin' faster now_

Shadow looked down suddenly trying to cover up the blush that was fighting its way to his face, thankful for the black fur it had saved his ass in more ways than one. "And how might I

ask can you guarantee such a thing, it would have to involve something only you can promise" the doctor was obviously curious but didn't know if he would get a response. "That is none of your

business doctor, all you need to do is bring us the release forms and provide us with Shadow's things." Sonic couldn't believe the doctor's audacity although he couldn't blame him too much.

"You can either tell me or he will be staying in for another two days. Let me remind you should anything happen to him after I've released him after only a few hours it would be my job on the

line." Sonic could tell the doctor was not gonna let this one go any time soon. "Can you give us a minute to discuss our options? Let me remind you this is personal business after all." He gave

the doctor a look that said it wasn't up for discussion. "Fine but I will remind you that I have another patient waiting on this room so you either tell me or Shadow gets moved to the other room

that I'm sure is nearly ready. When you're done discussing and wish to talk just page the nurse's desk." With that the doctor spun on his heel and left the room. Sonic waited till he was sure that

the dog was gone and wasn't listening to their conversation to turn towards Shadow. He noticed the look of disgust on his face pointed to where they had last seen the doctor and he couldn't

help but to agree with what was written all over Shadows face.

_The clouds are movin' faster _

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have to be so nice to everyone all the time" Sonic spit out. At this revelation Shadow had a grin on his face from ear to ear; it was the first of its kind that

Sonic had ever seen. "And what law states that Sonic the Hedgehog has to be nice to everyone all the time? I'm sure even the hero is allowed a slip up from time to time" Shadow was surprised

that Sonic had felt this way. "Don't start with me you know what I meant. What do you want to do about the nosy doctor?" Sonic wanted to get this over and done with. The sun was starting

to set outside and he would rather not stay the night at the hospital. "Well I have a few ideas none of which you would be interested in I'm sure" Shadow grinned evilly. Sonic only rolled his

eyes knowing full well what could actually be going through the others head. "I don't know maybe you do need to stay a few nights just to make sure you are sane. I'm sure I could even get

them to give you a sedative to help you sleep at night if you wish." Sonic waited to see the reaction he would get and he certainly didn't have to wait long. Shadow took his hand out of Sonics

grip; it was his turn to hit Sonic upside the head. "Try it and see what happens to you hedgehog. I can make a guarantee that you will be the one to need the sedatives to sleep at night because

you won't do it willingly." Sonic actually yelped at this confirmation knowing full well that Shadow would follow up with that threat. "Alright man learn how to take a joke." Sonic said with his

arms up in the air. "Now seriously back to business it's up to you what we tell him I don't mind at all I just want to get you out of here."

_The one that's holdin'_

_The one that's holdin'_

Shadow had moved around on the bed enough that his bare feet hung off the side of the bed as if he was ready to get up and run out the door now. "I appreciate that but I want you to

realize and fully understand once one knows they will all know. Are you ready for the criticism you will receive for not only your preference but who you choose?" Shadow wanted to make sure

Sonic was completely comfortable with this, he was not going to force Sonic into anything he wasn't ready for. He watched Sonic think through all that he had just said, watching every twitch,

blink and every breath. "That never crossed my mind and you may be right about the criticism but I don't care. I guess in reality it was always in the back of my mind keeping me from coming and talking to you about it before. I regret every minute that I didn't come and find you before; I'm not going to let them hold me back anymore. I love you Shadow and nothing anyone says or does will ever change my mind I'm just sorry I never told you before. I know it won't be easy and I don't care nothing has ever come easy for me." Sonic let his emotions play across his face freely already knowing full well that Shadow shared his feelings. He was staggered at Shadows next course of action. Shadow grabbed Sonics hand and pulled him into a deep embrace, both enjoying the feeling realizing that they seemed to fit perfectly into the others arms.

_The one that's holdin' you_

"I'm so sorry I never even realized… I feel so selfish all of a sudden… I knew the moment I understood how I felt it wouldn't be easy only because of how everyone felt about me. Even after the doctor's death people still don't trust me completely and I didn't care, you were the only one I was ever worried about." Sonic pulled back a bit to look into Shadows eyes and was shocked to see what looked like tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. "Well then what do you say about us getting out of this place as soon as possible? Whatever happens all that matters is that we're together agreed?" Sonic had been the one to end the embrace so he could talk and had sat next to Shadow on the bed. "I couldn't agree with you more Sonic." With that said Shadow reached over to the side of the bed and paged the doctor, ready to get out of there and start his second chance at life with the one he loved. They didn't have to wait long when the dog entered the room. "Well it took you long enough, have you made your decision?" Shadow looked like he wanted to strangle the doctor, he couldn't believe the way he was treating them. "I don't know maybe we need another minute, you know only because you're treating us like we're just a paycheck?" Sonic didn't think the doctor could look any unhappier but Shadow just proved him wrong. "Is that your answer because if so ill just send you to your new room now" the doctor acted like he was going to leave but Sonic stopped him. "No please could you at least have a little heart. What you want us to talk to you about is very important and not to be taken lightly is that understood?"

_You can see that clouds are moving faster now_

Shadow wanted to be able to take every worry Sonic had and throw them all out the window. "Alright fine, I will admit I've had a rough day and I'm sorry I don't mean to take it out on you guys." The doctor grabbed the chair that Sonic had originally sat in and dragged it back a bit and sat down with one leg tucked under the other. "You two have every right to be mad at me and I don't blame you because I would feel the same. I also know it doesn't excuse my behavior but I do still have a job to do and I'm not letting you leave until I know that you are absolutely sure you are fine." Shadow was blown away by the apology the doctor had just given them, no one had ever apologized to him and it may as well have been because Sonic was sitting there but he didn't care. Sonic felt a little relieved himself, knowing that the doctor had calmed down a bit made him feel better about openly admitting his feelings toward Shadow publicly. "Thank you I think that's the first time anyone has actually apologized to me, well besides Sonic" Shadow commented. "Well alright then care to explain what made you go over the deep end Shadow?" The doctor wasted no time at all getting to the point, Sonic was actually glad because he didn't want to get cold feet now. Shadow took a deep breath, looked at Sonic and decided it was now or never. "I had been wanting to tell Sonic something important but I couldn't figure out how to go about it and when I had finally decided to tell him someone interrupted us."

_And the sun is breaking through_

All three of them missed a certain pink hedgehog looking through the cracked doorway at that moment. Amy had been looking for Sonic all day when she had got wind that he had ended up taking Shadow to Station Square Hospital. She had just found them when she heard what Shadow was saying and decided to listen in on what had been so important, figuring out that it was she herself that had the one to interrupt them. "Hmm I could only imagine who would interrupt you" the doctor chuckled. "I'm sure you could" Shadow then continued on with his story, "After that I had gone home and that's where Sonic found me. He had been worried because nobody had seen me for a while and wanted to check up on me at my home and since we both knew no one would barge in I decided to talk to Sonic there." Shadow had stopped for a moment not sure how he should proceed when he felt a gloved hand slip into his. He looked up and saw Sonic watching his every move, it gave him the courage he needed to continue knowing that Sonic was right there and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon or so he prayed. "The truth is I've had feelings for Sonic for quite some time and had decided to tell him but when I did I judged his reaction wrong. I thought that he was disgusted with me and so I kind of figured that nobody would miss me if I was gone. I never gave Sonic a chance to speak really so I was to blame doing what I did."

_We're breaking through_

The doctor's jaw had dropped at this confession but he quickly became business like and cleared his face of any emotion. He then turned and looked Sonic in the eye almost as if to confirm what Shadow had said was true. "He speaks the truth, and he's right he didn't give me a chance to talk." At this Sonic looked at Shadow with a look that told him he better chill out. "With that said would I be correct in assuming that you two were talking about it before the nurse walked in and if so would I also be correct in assuming that you return the feelings" the doctor asked boldly. Sonic looked at Shadow and couldn't help but to smile, the other returning a smirk. "You would be correct in assuming both of those things doctor and that is why I can make you a promise that Shadow won't be coming here for the same reasons anytime in the future." Shadow had squeezed Sonics hand at this statement neither noticing the door opening all the way. The doctor got up then and looked at them with a strange almost inquisitive look. "Well then all I can do is to wish you both the best of luck, get you your release forms, and bring you your items. Although I should inform you one of your gloves were torn a bit and both have retained a red tint that unfortunately we couldn't get out." Shadow turned to the doctor to thank him for everything when he noticed a very shocked Amy Rose. "Amy?" Sonic jumped up and spun to the door to see what Shadow was looking at, accidentally yanking his hand out of Shadow's. "Amy what are you doing here? How on earth did you find me?" Shadow was not happy at all for the interruption and the doctor seemed to notice what had happened to cause the stress that appeared on his face. "I'm sorry miss but no one is allowed in this part of the hospital wing without approval from the residents I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave."

_We're breakin' through_

Amy looked at the doctor as if he had spoken in another language. "Excuse me? I came here looking for Sonic not you're patient. Everyone is talking about how you showed up with a bloodied body in your arms, I came to see if I could help you in any way Sonic but I guess I was wrong." She got ready to walk away but then looked back at them waiting for Sonic to ask her to stay. "How long have you been standing there Amy" Shadow asked. Sonic was curious but he had sat back down already and Shadow had grabbed his hand again. Sonic was very careful with how he moved around Shadow he didn't want to upset him again and he definitely was not going to chase Amy out of the hospital to try and console her. "I've been standing there long enough, I never pegged either of you for fags but I guess I was wrong" she spit at them. "Watch your mouth young lady I don't care if you approve or not but while you are in my hospital you will respect the ones in my care." It was the doctor that responded first and although he didn't completely approve of gay couples he would not allow those in his care to become upset over the little things. Sonic had been shocked; he had definitely not expected this reaction. He had honestly thought that when she found out she would run away crying and then later fight with Shadow for his heart, although it didn't matter Shadow would win every time. "How dare you, how could you choose him" she asked while pointing towards Shadow but glaring at Sonic. She made it appear like he didn't even deserve her attention. "He has hurt you all the time, not once have I seen him fight fair. Actually I'm quite surprised he didn't cheat on the race you guys had last week. I have done everything in my power to make you happy and you turn your back on me for him? First it's disgusting and second its him you know the one who tried destroying the earth, killing you, stealing chaos emeralds shall I continue?"

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_We're breakin' through_

The first thing Sonic noticed was that she refused to say Shadow's name and then she wouldn't even look at him, this hurt Sonic more than he thought it ever would. Shadow was more than mad he was almost seeing red. How dare she treat his Sonic that way, who did she think she was. He was about to tell her exactly what he thought but Sonic ended up beating him to it. He was thankful the doctor had already left to get the release forms and his personal items. "How dare I? Really Amy you act like this is a huge thing that I don't like you that way, I never returned your feelings and always ran from you. All you are to me is a crazy stalker fan girl and I can't tell you how many times I tried to tell you that so you wouldn't pin all your hopes on me. And another thing _he_ has a name and it's Shadow why don't you learn it for future use. And another thing I'm sick and tired of you people remembering all the bad things Shadow has done in the past but can't remember anything he has done to help out like helping us to fight Robotnick. Whether you realize it or not Shadow has been there whenever I needed him and honestly I don't care if you approve of who I'm with, lastly Shadow won't hold me back like you would." Sonic had let out everything he had been holding in afraid of what others would think about the two of them, Amy ended up actually helping him gain his confidence about people finding out.

_We're breakin' through_

The doctor walked in with the nurse following him with Shadow's things in her arms. "Here are your release forms I just need you both to sign them verifying we did everything that was needed and you both agree that Shadow is in perfect health." The doctor gave them the paper and handed Shadow the pen first to sign, when he was done Sonic took the pen and signed his name. The squirrel then walked up to Shadow, visibly shaking, and handed him first his rocket shoes and next his stained gloves. She mumbled an apology about the gloves but Shadow stopped her before she could finish. "Don't worry about the gloves first of all there's plenty where they came from and second it wasn't your fault that is entirely mine." She looked shocked at first but then smiled thanked him and walked away to her next task. The doctor had just finished handing Sonic the copies for Shadows release when they noticed Amy storm out of the room. "Good riddance, how long do you think it will take for her to come crawling back to you" Shadow asked Sonic. "Hmm I think I'll give it five days then she'll be back. I just pray to God that she is in a better mood." Sonic had already stood up waiting for Shadow to put his shoes on.

_We're breakin' through_

_We're breakin' through_

Shadow stopped in the middle of putting his other shoe on when he looked back up at Sonic. "Thank you, I owe you a lot." Sonic was confused about what Shadow had said, what had he done to deserve that? "What do you mean?" Shadow had just finished putting his shoe on when he looked back at him. "What did you think I meant? I won't lie when I saw Amy I was afraid she would end up putting us back on square one. But then you shocked me by how you stood up to her, everything she had said you pushed aside and gave her the exact opposite of what she claimed." Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him up on his feet, they were alone in the room again. "I can honestly say I was thinking the same thing when I saw her standing in the doorway, almost afraid you would run. Everything I said came from my heart Shadow, actually I'm glad that I could get it all off my chest already because all that did was remind me that it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks." They were now facing each other and Shadow couldn't help but notice how much Sonics emerald eyes sparkled. "Only God knows how I ever lived…no…only God knows how I survived it all without you."

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_We're breakin' through_

_We're breakin through_

Sonic threw his arms around, Shadow he couldn't help but notice how Shadow's fur felt silky smooth. "I'm sorry Shadow I wish I could take all the bad things that ever happened to you and take them away. I don't see how you ever deserved any of it." Shadow let a few tears fall but wiped them away real fast ending the hug. "No Sonic, I wouldn't change anything that has happened. If it were any different I would never have met you I'm sure." Emerald stared into ruby mesmerized by what they saw, Shadow leaned forward a bit unsure of how to proceed. Sonic seemed to understand and then suddenly tan was touching fawn lips. Sonic was pressing as hard as he could when he felt a tongue brush across his bottom lip asking for entrance. Without hesitation he allowed entrance and soon there was a battle of tongues where there could be no losers only winners. They each memorized the other enjoying every minute of it, only stopping when neither could breathe.

***End Flashback***

Shadow had remembered how Sonic had taken his hand and led him out of the hospital. Sonic had even helped him clean up the mess back at his place; Shadow had to force Sonic to let him help. It had been strange to Shadow at first but with each day things had gotten better. Their open show of affection had attracted attention right away and they had gotten plenty of death threats but nothing ever happened. Amy had even had the bright idea to keep her thoughts and actions to herself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt pressure on his shoulder and when he looked down he saw Sonic leaning up against him, eyes closed, with a soft smile on his face. Yup they were both in heaven.

**The End**

Remember to review so I know how you liked it if anyone can tell me what the song is and who its by I will dedicate this story to you


End file.
